A remote control device is usually associated with a single device. When a user selects a particular remote control command, an action associated with the selected command is performed by the associated device. Universal remote controls may be able to control multiple types of devices. However, complex actions are typically difficult to execute using standard remote control commands. For example, standard remote control commands may be unable to execute related actions at multiple devices simultaneously.